lhs story
by clueless beyond belief
Summary: me and my friend wolf lover aka seth lover  did this out of bordom and its got out favorit band in it there called tokio hotel that is really how u spell it too rated t cus im paranoid please read and review i know its long this is my first fan fic


*Three Identical sisters that go to Leesburg high school their names are kaya, kora, kitsa. They were born in that order too. So there hanging out in the court yard by the lunch room and there talking with their friends named lizzy, her bf Daniel, Emily. But there not talking there focused on what there wrighting in their notebooks.*

Liz –did yall for get to do your homework again

*None of the girls can hear her so she says to her bf Daniel go tickle one of them it should get them back to he walks over real quit like and pokes kaya in the sides and she lets out this high pitch squeak/ scream sound*

k- What the hell was that for?

Liz- sorry I had him do it I couldn't get you guys attention

KO- yo kaya what was that all about

Ki- what are you talking about I didn't hear any thing

K- one Daniel poked me in the sides and two kitsa your def. any way ha-ha

Ko- ok Liz scents u have our attention now whats up

Liz – I was wondering if yall had forgotten to do your homework again

K, KO, ki- no why

Liz ever scent you guys got here all u have done is wright in those notebooks

k- sorry it just our brother is coming home this week and we want to see if we can get into his band that he's been touring with scents we were little

Liz- so whats in the notebooks

Ki- lyrics, rhythms what instrument plays what line

Liz- that sounds complicated

KO- not really

Emily- so who's your brother

The three girls look at each other and then look and their friends and say

K, KO, ki- you know that band we have been talking about for only god knows how long

E, l, d- ya what about them

Ki- the base player, Georg listing, is our brother

Liz- WHAT YOUR OLDER BROTHE0R IS FAMES AND YOU THREE DIDN'T TELL US

Ko- ok calm down we didn't tell anybody

*bell rings *

Liz- this isn't over

k- Ya it is ha-ha

*all sitting in class being board out of their minds *

K-(texting kora) im going to go insane if this doesn't end soon

KO-(to kaya) I know what you mean but we have 6 more hours of this

K-(to kora) you're not helping

KO-(to kaya) ya I know but we get out of this class in 6

K-(to kora) finally

*so finally 1st per is over then 2nd goes by like nothing *

k- (To self) finally lunch now where are the other two at they should be together their in the same class

*kaya goes in line and waits for the others*

K-(texting both kora and kitsa) where are you at

Ki-(to kaya) on our way where are you

k- (To kitsa) im in line whats taking yall so long

Ki-(to kaya) well Georg called and said that he was in the area and turn around

k- (To self) what why do I need to turn around *turns around * omg hey

Georg – you guys haven't changed a bit every time I come home the first thing I get is omg

k- Sorry it just we haven't see you in a while and how did you get on campus and the fans here not freaking out

g- well the people in the office know me and I have no clue why the people in here are so focus on their food cus the last time I remember eating here the food was not all that great

Ki- we know what you mean we eat it every day

g – So do u want to go get something

KO, ki, k- sure

g –where do u want to go

K, KO, ki- one question are bill tom and Gustav with you

G-*sigh* yes there in the car

K, KO, ki- yayayayayay

*the three girls have their iPods going and dancing to the music

Tom bill Gustav- what are you guys listing to

K-(sings) and the warden sang come on somebody why don't you run ol' red is itching to have a little fun get my lantern get my gun we'll have you tried before the morning comes

t- Ol' red right

k- Yep

Ki-(sings) hot and dangerous if your one of us then role with us cus we make the hipsters fall in love when we got our hot pants on and up

b-we are who we are by ke$ha right

Ki- yep

Ko-(sings) its rain today the blinds are shut its all ways the same

Ga- world behind my wall by us

KO- yep

k- So why are all of you here not that were not happy you're here

g-they all decided to come with me

KO- aw did you guys miss us

t- Maybe

K, KO, ki- aaaaawwww

g- So are you girls coming or what

k- Ya ya we are coming

*all get in the car *

Ki- so where are we going

g- Where do u want to go

Ko- we don't care were just glad that we got out of school

Ga- ok then why don't we go to yalls place and *gets cut off by tom*

t- I thought that was my thing to say

Ko- ok tom shut up

k- so I guess u want to go to our house and either one do something I don't what to even think of or two we go to our place and get our stuff and come with you guys so which is it?

Ga-it's the second one

g- (Growling) it better be

Ga- no worries Georg

g- So do you three want to come and tour with us and get yalls name out there that you're with us

Ko- Na I think we will stay right girls

Ki, k- ya I think we are going to stay

G-(looking sad) ok fine I guess you can stay here if you want to

*all three of the girls start cracking up laughing*

G-(looking surprised) what are you three laughing at?

k- The look on your face

g- What

T, b- they were joking

g- 0.0 oh

k- Ya so how much longer until we eat

g- Don't u remember that we don't need to eat?

K, KO, ki- ya we know we're vamps we don't need to eat

g- Ya so why are you so keen on eating

k- Cus we have been doing this since say ummmmm let's say since we moved here with mom and dad

t- Didn't yall shape shift when you came here?

KO- ya so we looked like we were 5

g- ok so where are we going to eat

Ki- finally you see our view on life now

g- I guess

k- Ok so let's go to wolfy's

g- Fine

*so all go in and eat and about an hour later they come out*

Ko- ok now we can go home

G-finally

Ko- oh shut it you're just driving

Ga- so what have you three been up to lately

Ki- what do you mean

Ga- job wise

k-oh ummmmm should I tell them

g- What have yall been doing

Ko- go ahead and tell him

k- Ok we have been modeling

t- Hahahahahahah you three modeling omg that's the funniest thing I've heard all day

Ko- we're not kidding

Ki- nope we're not and it's pretty fun

k- Once you get the hang of it

b- Sweet

t- How could they have picked you three you're the clumsiest group of sisters I know?

k- Idk why they picked us but they did

t- Well ok then so kaya do you still fix up cars

k- Ya why did your little audi break done again

t- Maybe

b- Yes and he's been whining about and is too cheap to take it to a mechanic

KO- wow seriously she's really not that good

k- Hey

Ko- just kidding

k- Ok you better be

*so they arrive home and just the three girls walk up and there stands mom*

m- Where have you three been?

K, KO, ki- mom we can explain

m- Try me I got a call that you weren't at school for the last 2 classes

K-seriously they called

m- Ya and now explain

Ki- Georg came and picked us up

m- That's impossible he's not going to be here till *stops talking as Georg and the boys walk up *

B, t, ga-hey mis listing

m- Hey *to the girls * explanation excepted

k- Yaya

Ko- whoo hoo

Ki- so does that mean *get cut off by kaya*

K,ko- shut up

m- ok get in here and then you can finish talking

*so they go in and sit in the living room all sitting kaya was sitting with her legs over the side of the couch and kora sitting the same way kaya is but the opposite direction kitsa on the other hand is lying on the floor for some reason and the bill is lying next to her and tom is leaning on the couch but he's on the floor with his back to it and kaya is playing with his hair and gustav is sitting in a chair and so is georg *

m- so how did yall get here earlier than you were said you were coming

k- ya georg you know how mom gets when people do something at a different time

g- we have our own private jet

k,ko,ki- what you guys have your own jet lucky

g- and getting off that subject mom we were wanting to know if the girls could come with us when we head back over to germany

m- what about their schooling

k-i say forget*gets cut off *

g- shut up *to mom * as I was about to say they can get homeschooled with bill ,tom ,and gustav

m- well ok I guess

ko,ki,k- whoo hoo we get to go on tour with tokio hotel

t- yep so get packed

k- ya like we are to accomplished that in one day ya you're really funny

t- fine we will help you if you want

k,ko,ki- whoo hoo

g- yall are extremely happy for some reason

k- umm let's think your brother just came home with the three guys of our dreams and said that we are able to go on tour with them

ki- ya what girl wouldn't be happy

*so they go upstairs and start packing*

b- *walks in to the girls rooms and looks at their clothes * come one now yall can do better than that

k- what are you talking about

b- the clothes

ko- what about them

b- let's just say when we get back to germany we are going shopping

k,ko- oh joy

t- ya you kinda get use to it

ko- let's hope

*so they finish packing and head out to the airport *

Ko,k,ki- So we are finally out of there and in a private jet too

k- man this is the life

*so they land and get off and get in the car that waiting for them inside the hanger and they head towards the house*

b- so welcome to germany

ki- is sooooooo beautiful

k- I guess you could say that

g- kaya be nice

k- oh did that come out sorry

*they get to the house and the girls find out where there rooms are*

b- ok kaya your room is the last on the left kora yours is the last on the right and kitsa yours is the one right next to kora's

*the girls go and run to their rooms the get to the doors and go inside and just flop on the beds*

t- well that didn't take long

b- what do you mean

t- for them to come in and fall a sleep

g- true even though they are vamps they have been living like humans for far too lone we need to get them back into shape

k,ko,ki- we heard that

*kaya start to unpack and in walks bill*

k- hey whats up

b- time to go through you clothes

k- ugh why

b- um let's see they look like you got them at a second hand store

k- it's called well worn

b- well whatever you call it its time for new ones

*kaya walks out *

k- *yelling back at bill* you touch any of the things in that closet and you dead *to georg* so whats gotten into bill he was never like this

g- I think it's a phase

k- do vamps even have phases

g- well as a vamp puts some years on *gets cut off*

k- don't go all philosophical on me

g- well I think every 1000 years his ways change

k- wow ok then

g- ya and I think you better go and check on bill I here hangers moving

k-*creeping up on bill and standing right behind him says* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY CLOSET

b- *jumping a foot in the air* omg I didn't hear you

k- ok so I guess lets go through them

b- yayay

*so bill and kaya go through all her clothes and bill throws everything out and then he walks out and goes to koras and kitsas rooms and does the same thing*

b- ok everyone get into a car and lets go shopping

*so they all get in a car surprisingly and head to go get the girls drivers license changed and then head out to go car shopping first*

b- hey ed we have goergs three sisters here and they need cars or trucks

e- ok what were yall thinking in the way of vehicles

k- car and truck

ko-car and truck

ki- car

e- ok any specific car

k- audi 1

ko- mustang

ki- audi r8

e- ok how about trucks

k- whatever has the most towing capacity

ko- doesn't mater

e- ok girls follow me

*all walk over to a golf cart and get in *

e- so im taking yall to the lot we have reserved just for the celebrity

t- cool how come you didn't take us to there when we came to get cars

e- because you guys were nobody's at the time so if you what to trade in let me know and I'll hold the cars you want ok here we are have at it

ko- what do you mean

e- I mean even if your just starting out there's no way you're going to get into this lot

ki- so say im a new be at either acting or being a musician and I come and ask for a car will I get taking back here or up front

e- well that depends r u well know or does only a few groups know your name

ki- well my names out there if that counts

e- well you might get to come back here but something tells me that you wouldn't have enough money to even step foot in this lot

ki- 0.0 oh ok then

e- yep ok here we are *he says as he parks the golf cart in the center of the lot with the gate closing behind yall* ok if you're looking for the audi there up in the left hand corner the trucks are in the bottom right corner and anything else is all over

k,ki,ko- *squealing like little fan girls* omg you mean we can test drive ant of these

e- I take it your kinda new to the whole celebrity status thing right

k- ya we kinda are our brother georg came to the u.s. about 3 weeks ago and picked us up so ya we are still getting use to it

*so all act like little kids in a candy store and go and look at all the cars and sitting in different ones and driving others so finally you all find your dream car(s) and so kora has her mustang and kitsa has her truck and in the bed of it she has her red audi and kaya has her truck and audi r8 and the audi is in the bed of her truck with a motorcycle in the bed as well and she is also caring toms motorcycle as well*

k- all right we are out of here

t- hell ya whose up to race

ko- sure something tells me if you bet tom you will lose

k- ya I wouldn't be against kora if my life depended on it lol

ko- so who wants to race or were you just kidding

t- kidding

ko- oh :(

*so all drive back to their respective houses and just relaxes for 3 or 4 days then there's this banging on the front door*

k- *to tom* ugh what time is it

t- *to kaya* I don't know im going kill whoever it is or I think bill is already taking care of that

b-*from down stairs* coming, coming *doorbell rings for the 6th time* ok im coming quit ringing the bell *he finally gets to the door at the 9th ring and opens the door* what the hell do you want in 3 in the morning whats so urgent that you need to wake us up

manager –im sorry im sorry

b- ya whatever what do you want

ma- you all are needed

b-*yelling* for what

ma- all of you are wanted for an interview in South America in two days

b- *still yelling * I don't give a dame if the queen of England wanted an interview with us today you still*gets cut off *

ki- please come in before the cops are called; and bills right u have no right to come this early without a warring

*now everybody is down there*

K -*to bill & kitsa* do I get to kill him now

Ma- looking scared

k- why do you look so scared

ma – I've heard stories from the band and your brother that when you get mad you are very deadly

k- how so

ma- you have a thing for collecting and using blades of different sorts and you all ways got one or two on you at all times

k- that …. Maybe true or not but* looking at kitsa* he woke us up do I get to kill him or can I go back to bed and try to forget that this ever happen

b,ki- both you and tom go back to bed

k- ok bill don't kill him without me

b- no promises

*so tom and kaya go back to bed and shortly after they hear the front door open and close and the hear footsteps heading into bill and kitsas room and all go back to sleep*

Alarm- beep beep beep beep beep

k- tom turn it off please

ease just a few minutes longer please *looks over and no one is there rolls over and turns off alarm*now were the hell can he be *so gets up and walks down stairs and there In the kitchen*

k- why are you three cooking we do…. *gets cut off*

t- we have a guest kaya

k-* turns around in circles *where are they

b- *jerking his head toward the dining room*they're in here

k- they? whose they

ko- *from around the corner* just get I here

k- ok fine*walks in the dining room and there sits stepheny myers and the hole cast of twilight*ok hi umm *looks down at what she's wearing *I should go get changed *runs up stairs and yells TOM CAN YOU COME HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU

t- ya what is it

k- why are they here I didn't smell them

t- there like us but it's the other people that are with them

k- ok fine I'll be down in a minute

t- ok *head back down*

k- *comes down the stairs and walks in to the kitchen* what time is it

ki- its 1:20 p.m.

k- seriously dang ok then why was the alarm going off

t- oh sorry I did that you were sleeping so soundly

k- so you set the alarm ok then *turns to the group that's sitting and standing around the dining room* so what brings you here

steph- we were wanting to know if you 7 wanted to join the cast for twilight

b,t,ga,g,k,ko,ki- ummm we would love to but we are going on tour soon

s- oh ok maybe next time

*the whole group leaves *

k- ok that wasn't weird was it

b- ya it kinda was

t- ok who wants waffles

*so everybody eats *

k- ok I see no blood and no manager so do I get the pleasure of killing him

b- na that hole killing him thing was to scare him

k- aw ok lol

*so a day or two later *

Knock knock knock

Ki- ok who could this be *get to the door yells* BILL , KAYA GUESS WHOS HERE

k- let me guess the manger

ki- ya and he looks like he is scared beyond this universe

k- haha nice

b- ok open the door

*kitsa opens the door and there stand the mangier *

Ma- im sooooooo sorry for waking yall up so early

b- its fine its fine

ma- ok can I come in

k- ya sure

*so they all walk to the living room and sit down*

Ko- ok so whatcha doing here

Ma- ok I got the word that yall need to get back out there and get touring again

Ki- pushy much

Ma- ya I know sorry

t- ya well we just got back from tour why do we have to go do another one

ma- to keep your names out there

b- ya we know that but I think we are going to disappear for a wile

g- ya I feel like escaping

t- ya now that my girl is back

k- and ur girl has a name

t- Ya I know but I like to call you my girl

k- ok every time you say my girl I think of that song called my girl and the song starts playing in my head haha

t- ok any way so if we agree what do we have to do

ga- hold on how many english cds have we done

b- 2 and that's all we ever do

ga- ok forget I asked anything

ma-ya I know but you guys need to stay in the public

b,t- why were tired of running around like we are chickens with our heads cut of

ma- true ok fine disappear if you want

b- thank you

*so all go and take certain things they want and know that they can't live without so they get there different things and head out the houses are locked up and there's no way any one could get in and the group just walks off and split up doing their own thing for a couple of years by a couple years I mean like 3 years*

~all return to the house~

B- hey guys!

T- my brother!

*touching reunion*

Ki,ko,k- HI!

Ki- I haven't seen you guys in so long

Ko- I missed you so much. What have you guys been up too?

K- …I don't think that that is something that we should talk about in front of are brother

*Georg looks at tom with an evil glare*

T- you cannot be mad at me. It's a two way street

g- would you like to die now? Or later?

t- …..kaya! your brother is trying to kill me again

k- georg stop. I told you that you can't till I am done with him

t- yeah!...wait…what!

*all laugh*

t- im serious

k- don't worry it won't be for another 100 year before that happens

b- changing the subject. Do you think that we should get back out there?

Ga- what are we going to play? We didn't write on are vacations…if you had one like mine….*cough,cough* I mean if you were working like I was

t- I bet you were working ;)

ga- Dude! Georg is right there!

g- yeah! And remind me to put you on my kill list

ga- . im sorry.

Ko- why are you apologizing?

Ga- I don't want to DIE!

Ko- hey you know what everyone here had SEX ON VACATION!...problem even you georg. So stop we can handle are self

g-…fine

b- as I was saying. I wrote a little and kitsa helped and she said that the girls wrote some music. We can use that

whole group- works with me

*all ride to the mangers house at 3 in the morning*

B&k- *banging on the door and ringing the doorbell* OPEN UP THE DOOR!

M- I understand now how annoying that was

b- GOOD+

m- are you done with your vacation?

t- no we just wanted to visit you

m-…..

t- v.v you are an idiot. We are done with are vacation and we want to start up again

m- OH okay. We will start tomorrow at 7:30

everyone- works for me

*they all go to bill and toms house because it is the closest house and they crash at random spots around the house*

~next morning~

b- um…does anyone know where my hair spray is?

k- did you look in your millions of bags?

b- if I didn't would I be asking where it was?

k- okay, okay. I understand, Gosh

b- sorry

k- it okay

ko- ok lets get going or do u need to do something with that rats nest of yours bill

b- aw what I just spent like an hour on it

ko- I kidding bill

b- ya know what im going back to the dreads

ki- you all ways looked better with them

b- that's really comforting

ki- just saying

*they get to the studio and the manger is already there*

M- hey, I was wondering what kinda music that you got for me?

t- well you're going to have to ask the girls that. They wrote most of the music. If something happens then it is their fault

girls- that's very comforting, tom

t- sorry. You know that I love you girls

k- you better love me more than them ;)

t- always

*when the girls told them about the songs they were shocked about the music and wondered how they came up with it*

b- you guys actually wrote these?

k- yeah

ko- we

ki- did

*as they were recording the girls sat in the recording room looking kinda sad but happy*

b- hey, kitsa, kora, and kaya come here and sing some of your songs.

k- um….

Ko- OKAY

Ki- we can't all sing

b- good point

t- well I know that kora can do guitar really good

g- kitsa is good at base

b- then it is settled. Kaya you are up here with me

all the girls- okay ^-^

*while recording they sang you don't know me, goodbye, bedrock, lalala, nothing on you, 5'o clock somewhere, grenade, cyclone, check yes Juliet, by all three girls if I die young, save tonight, crazy bitch.*

Ma- wow that's a really different selection of music

k- ya we know that's why we wrote them

the boys- wow who knew that yall had it in ya to have songs like that

ko- so you really like it

ga- ya its great

k- do you think it will sell

m- ya we just got to get it out there

g- ok then let's get it cut and done and published and start advertising it

b- and how do u propose we do that they problem forgot us by know

m- all we can do Is try

*so they do what they have to, to get the cd out there *

m- ok who wants to do modeling

k,ko,ki,t,b- *all raising their hands* we do we do we do

m- ok ok ok give me a sec let me contact the agency

k- fine

ma- ok hey gene ya I got 5 people here who want to do some modeling

*on the phone is a bunch of garbled mess that none of you can make out*

ma- ya I know your booked but its bill ,tom, kitsa, kora, and kaya from tokio hotel

on phone-WHAT TOKIO HOTEL YES YES BRING THEM IN

ma- ok ok calm down

on phone- ok bring them in

ma- ok were coming now

t- haha he said coming

k- wow you have a sick mind

t- ya I know and that's why you love me

k- ya and that can be debatable

t-aw you suck

k- know comment

ma- ok ok guys shut up and come on we got to get there like now

*all 5 and manger get into the car and get down to genes and she comes running out*

Gen- hey about time you get here

Ma- ya I know I couldn't get them into the car

gen- ok anyway let's get them dressed

*they all walk through and the different models and photographers stop what their doing and follow them to see what there up to*

Gen- ok let's get started

k- what do you want us to do

gen- ok just follow these two assistants and they will help you

ko- ok whatever you say

as- ok you 5 need to get changed

ki- ya no duuuh

as- no need to get smart , anyway kaya you need to put this on

k- excuse me I am not wearing that

as1- yes you are

k- ummm no im not

ko- just put it on

k- im going to kill you

t- come on hun just do it

k- fine I still can't believe im doing this *after changing* tom no smart remarks please

*she walks out in a pair of daisy dukes and a spaghetti straps tank top *

Every one – omg

k- what

as1 –nothing let's get you to make up

k- what I don't get to look in a mirror

as2- ok kora your next

as3- tom come with me

as4- kitsa your with me

as5- bill you know the drill

as1- ok kaya let get you all done up and you didn't leave me much to work with for your hair did you

k- well I norm preform in camo pants with rips and tares and a thin red long sleeve and a blue shirt over it with a panther jumping out of it and my hair is*which is blue-ish white* pulled up and I have a camo hat on and I have red contacts in

as1- ok then

k- Apparently you haven't seen us preform

as1- anyway let's get you done up

*so a few minutes later the rest show up all dressed and kitsa looked ticked off *

k- (to kitsa)it ok calm down

ki- fine

all as- ok thats all we can do

gen- ok let's see, perfect*all the girls are dressed the same except the colors kaya is in a red top and dark denim shorts, kora is in an aqua shirt and light denim shorts, kitsa is in a bright blue shirt and bleached denim shorts and the boys, bill is in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his arms and the shirt is open showing off his musicals and baggy pants and tom is in a black shirt just like bills and baggy pants* ok let's get yall out there a get the shoot going

k-ok so how do you want us to pose

gen- how ever really ummm tom act like you're going to kiss kaya and bill act like you're going to kiss

b,t-ok but poor kora she don't got any one

k- true

ko-its fine I'll do something or just not be in this shot

*so the shoot go's perfectly and you all look at the pictures *

k- and we look like hookers or sluts

ko,ki- she's got a point

b- ya but the fans will freak

k- true

*so they take the pictures on a thumb drive and go get changed *

Gen- if you want you can take the cloths

k- well you can keep the shorts but I'll keep the top

gen- ok so what about the rest of you

ko,ki- ya same *hands over shorts*

b,t- we will keep the outfits thanks

gen- on come back whenever you want

every one – ok

*out in the car*k- ya that will never happen unless she lets me pick my clothes next time

Ko- I know what you mean she's insane

Ma- ok be nice

k- fine

*they get back to the house*

g- so how was the shoot

k- don't ask about it

g- whats with her

t- here, look at these

g- *after looking at the pictures * 0.0 omg

b,t- ya we know

g- anyway so what do we do now

t- no idea, yo manager!

ma- ya

t- so what are we doing now so I can go get kaya and put her in a better mood

ma- fine ummm you're going to just get out in public

b- yaya I can get new clothes

g- ok whose going out

*everyone in the room raises their hands*

t- ok I'll go get kaya*goes up stairs * hey the manager said we need to get out into public again

k- ya and

t- don't you want to go

k- I don't know

t-*walks over to her and kisses her* your still pissed about the shoot aren't you

k- maybe

t-*keeps kissing her* come on be happy

k-fine let me get in to something comfy clothes

t-ok

k- *gets changed and comes out and walks downstairs * ok so are we taking diff cars or are we going in the same ones

b- different ones we got to get these traded in

k- true very true

*all get into their cars or trucks and head out and head to the car dealers*

Ed- hey about time you come and trade in those things

K,ki- don't dis the audis

Ed- im not haha so what you guys want

Everyone- same as before

Ed- ok let's head back to the lot then

*he takes them back there in two golf carts and they all hoped out and started looking for their new cars

Ed- *after about two hours * so did you find your cars and truck

Everyone – yep sure did

Ed- ok let's go and get these things paid for

*all of them drive there vehicles up to the front kaya has her super duty haler truck and her dark blue audi r8 in the bed of the truck and kora has her green-ish colored mustang and kitas has her red truck and green audi 1 and the twins have their audis bills is black and toms is red and gerog has a black truck and gustav has a midnight blue mustang*

Ed- ok so let's get the titles for these things

*all go in and pay for their vehicles*

Random guy- hey umm you guys might want to come out and pull your cars in the back

b- why

rg- because there are a bunch of people trying to get into them

b- ok fine

*they all walk out to the cars and as soon as they walk out the door the people that were out there turn and look at them and start screaming and running toward the group *

Ki- omg fans

b- brace your selves

*so the fans start running to the group and start taking pictures and asking for autographs and just freaking out so you all take pictures with them and sign there different things *

Ga- holy crap I forgot how being mobbed was like

t- ya know kidding so how did the girls fair

ko,k- good I think

b- what do u mean u think

k- look at kitsa she's like a popsicle *goes over and pokes kitsa In the arm* yep she frozen

b- this should cure that *goes over to kitsa and kisses her *

ki- whoa ok im back what happen

ko- wow kitsa lol remember the fans came running

ki- ya I was joking

ko- ok just checking

b- ok let's get out of here before more show up

*so they go back in side and get there titles and drive home to drop off the second car if they had one then they headed out to go and get new cloths *

b- ok let's see how are we going to look for this album

ko- why does it madder

b- cus we have to look good not like we just threw on whatever

k- why don't we look like we just stepped out of the rock band game you know like for the xbox and the wii

b- that's possible

t- ya not happening

ki- ok come on

t- nope not happening

k- why you afraid

t- no, maybe

*all laugh *

k- well its worth a shot

b- ya but I don't think so

*so they finally figure out what they are going to were and bill has his dreads and wearing what he normally wears tom has cornrows now and gustav and georg are the same but kaya is wearing a camo hat her short hair is white with a blueish tint and has a red under shirt on with a blue hoody shirt on that has a panther on it and tennis shoes and kora has redish hair and its cut with it being really short in the back and coming down at an angle becoming very long and she is in a school girl outfit and then there's kitsa she's got skinny jeans on with a tight fitting tank on and tennis shoes on*

k- there happy

b- yes

ma- ok whose ready to go on tour

everyone- whoa were the hell did you come from

ma- I just got here

ga-and that gives you the right to walk into our house without announcing your self

ma-no sorry I thought yall heard the door open

k- its fine so whats this about touring

ma- ya your cd just went viral

everyone- seriously?

ma- yep and its flying off the selves no store can keep it on the shelves for more than a day

k- sweet

ko,ki- yayayayayay *dancing around*

t- finally some money coming in and now we get to have fun whoo hoo

ma- yes but first you all have to get out there and do signings and interviews and just get out there.

b- sounds good to me

*all leave the house and just go out *

b- *Bluetooth to kitsa* hey were are you want to meet up for lunch

ki- *to bill via Bluetooth* sure and im in the mall right now

b-*to kitsa* of course you are

ki- *to bill* yep and I will meet you at wolfys at 1:30

b- ok see ya then

*tom and kaya*

T- so were do we go

k- I feel like just walking around some were

t- ya I know what you mean

*so there out walking around in the different shopping areas *

Fangirls- omg its tom and kaya *come charging toward tom and kaya and out step the body guards* oops sorry but can we get there autograph please please please

Bg- *looks at tom and kaya*

t- its fine back off a little

k –there just doing there job *to the fangirls* and how do you know me I just joined the group with my two sisters a couple of years ago and we haven't been in public for that long too

fg- its called research daaa

k- no need to get *gets cut off by tom*

t- *wispers in kayas ear* just go with it and ignore what they say

k- fine *signs both pieces of paper and then hands them over to tom and he sign them* here you go

fg- can we get a picture with you too

t- *looking at kaya and she nods* sure

fg- *after pic * thank you sooooooo much

*and they skip away*

k- good lord they are crazy

t- ya and get prepared. Here comes some more

*gustav and kora*

*just wondering around*

Ko- so what should we do

Ga- ummm I say scents we have been walking around here for about 2 hours we should go and meet up with bill and kitsa for lunch

Ko- sounds good. I just say we should call kaya and tom to see if they want to come to

Ga- sounds good

Ko- *on phone with kaya* hey you and tom want to come and have lunch at wolfys at 1:30 with me, kitsa, and the boys

k- *to kora*sure we will be there soon

ko-*to kaya* ok see ya then

*1:30 all show up*

b- *tom and kaya * wow kaya you look kinda scared and tom you look like you need to get your hair fixed

k- well we just came from a massive attack of fans

t- not fun but you got to love them

k- true

*all eat and have a good time*

Fg- omg

k- not again

b- shut it kaya

fg – can I have yalls autograph and a pic please

b- sure

*so they sign the piece of paper and take the pic and then head home *

k- tell me again why I said yes to doing this

ko- cus you love us

ki- cus of tom

b- cus of your brother

k- ok I get it

ma- yall ready to tour

b- ya of course

ma- ok lets go get packed and hurry fans are starting to show up

k- on my way

*every one goes and grabes these huge suitcases and start packing *

k- hey what exactly do I need to pack

b- anything and everything pretty much. Its kinda like a long camping trip

k- ok so dvds, cd, laptop, and IPods. Stuff like that right?

b- ya and cloths comfy and the stage cloths will show up at the prefroming spots

k- all right

*all finish packing and head out to the tour bus*

t- ok so were are we touring

ma- around Europe and the U.S for now we will see after the U.S.

k- hey, can we watch the live dvd that yall put out from somewhere in Italy?

b- ya here

*bill puts in the dvd and the first song is hey you * kaya , kora, and kitsa start singing along with it *

t- make it stop, make it stop

the girls- oh shut up (keep singing)

*later that afternoon*

Ko- is it normal to get sleepy on tour?

Ki- yeah, im tired!

B- yes, it is normal for PEOPLE to get tired. Not us

K- yeah, we are not humans…remember

Ko- yeah but we can still get tired if we don't have enough blood

K- true. Never mind

B *throws 2 water bottles at the girls *here drink this

Ko- ummm what is it , it looks like water

b- exactly

ki- but what is it

b- blood

k- umm no its water

t- no its not just drink it

Ko- oh my 0.0

the girls- fine *takes sips from the bottles * omg ur right

b,t- told you so

ki- so how is this possible

b- know idea

k- ok then

ko- how did you get it?

T- its delivered

K- that's suspicious

b- *laugh* yeah I guess it is

*they finaly arrive at the first preforming spot and*

Ko- omg this is so big

Ga- yep and it looks smaller we they get every thing set up

Ki- so what songs are we doing

b- umm some of the ones from the new cd and some of the old ones and yall get to choose which ones

k- oh joy ,so lets see *she sits down on the stage and pulles out a notebook of the songs and what she thougt they would do during the song*

ko- holy crap whats all that

k- the songs and what we should do during them

ko- oh 0.0

k- ya so what songs are we doing

ki- umm lets do don't jump, automatic , ummm, dogs unleshed , human connect to human, hey you

ko- lets do , goodbye, bedrock, lalala, nothing on you, 5'o clock somewhere, grenade, cyclone, check yes Juliet, by all three girls if I die young, save tonight, crazy bitch

k- wow u actually remembered all the songs we did haha that's amazing cus u normaly cane remember what u had for breakfast haha

ko- ya ik right haha

the boys- *looking at each other* were not going to ask

k- ok so lets see for don't jump I was thinking that we have this building come out of the stage and a trap door and two people are doing this song and the girl is the one that steps backwered off the building

*every one looks at her like she is insane except tom*

t- I like it ,it give a little more suspence to the preformence

b- ok then I know who the two people are that are doing this song

t- who

b- u and kaya

k- umm ok, and then two people are doing a duet for automatic

ki- I know iknow I know

k- ok who

ki- me and bill

k-ummm ok sure ok now for dogs unleshed bill that's all yours and for human connect to human tom all your and I was thinking I could do that song

b- sure

k- ok then lets get set up or

ko- do we have time to just relaxes

b- we can relaxes and here is the camera crew

ki- and why are they here

b- were doing a behind the sceans for a live dvd

ko- oh ok so what we going to do

camera people – so were do you want us

b- umm I guess you can just follow us around if you want

cp- ok so what are yalls names

b- (pointing at each person) tom, kaya, kora, gustav, kitsa, and bill

cp- ok so what yall going to do

ko- whatever the hell we want

k- Kora!

Ko- Kaya!

k- You can't say that

Ko- and why not?

K- you just can't

Ko- you just wanted to say it

K- maybe

KI- LETS ALL SAY IT!

Ko-*laughing* that's fine with me ^-^

All the girls- WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT *laughing*

Ki- so what do we do?

K- what do you mean?

Ki- well when were done with this concert….where are we going?

M-*out of the mist* well you will be glad to know that we will be doing a benefit at your high school

Ko- you mean we are going to Florida?

M- Yes, yes we are

KI- Kora, kaya! Did I hear that correctly? Are we going to are old school?

Ko&K- Yes you did! WERE ARE GOING BACK!

A few days later they were on a plane to LHS. The girls were all excited and couldn't sleep, the boys on the other hand slept the whole time. Gustav fell asleep on Koras lap and he was so sound asleep that she couldn't push him off like Kitsa did to bill. Tom was on Kayas shoulder while she was reading the need series….again

Ga- are we there yet?

Ko- yes. We just have to wait for the car to get here..apparently we are famouse here

b- IT'S SO EXCITING!

Ki- clam yourself

t- that trip was so long! *stretching*

k- Ya you're telling me I had to listen to you snore the whole trip

t- - sorry

k- it's okay I love you and I'm use to it

Ko- car is here!

B- YAY!

Ki- *rolls eyes* tell me again why I'm with you?

B- because you wuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvv meeeeeeeee *puppy eyes*

Ki- this is true ^-^

They got into the car and drove the hour and half to Kaya, Kitsa, and Koras house. When they finally got there, their mom tackled them and almost killed them.

m- omg I can believe your home

ko- ya same here

k to g – (all quit like) so y did we come here u knew she waz going to freak out

g- ya I know but we need to see her again

k- ok(to mom) hey long time no see

m- group hug

everyone-(while being squeezed by mom)- hey let go, ow, your hurting me, ect.

m- sorry its been soooo long

ki- mom its been 2 years

ko- your overexerting again

m-no im not

k&g- ya u r

m- fine come on in

t&b- thank you

ga- ya I think the fan girls r coming

ki- (looking behind her) not yet thank god

m- so what brings you back here

b- kora,kitsa,and kaya wanted to come back and do a preformise in there old school

m- ah ok well (siffel) I thought u came to see me, its ok ill be fine

k-(laughing )mom you know if we came to the us we would come and see you

m- I know Im just playing

ko- alright good

~ next day ~

Ma-(on phone with mr miller) yes hi this is the maniger of tokio hotel and I was woundering if you would alwoe them to put on a consert at ur school

mm-(on phone to ma) let me get bsck to you on that

ma- um ok well we r not going ot be her long so please get back to me as soon as possible

mm- will do

ki- sooooooooo did ya call him

ma- call who

ko- oh don't play stupid

ma- no scricly call who

k- ugh did u call mr miller to see if it was fine (gets cut off)

ki- for us to prefome at lhs

ma- maybe I did maybe I didn't

ko- don't make us sick the boys on u

ma- oh fine then yes I did call and he said … he didn't know he had to talk to some body

m- ummmmm ok then

b&t- wasssss up

ko- o god what did they get into now

m- I think they just drank the whole bottle of my ray goose vodka

ki,k,ko- oh no that's not good

t- im aaabbsoooly fine

k- god u stink

ko- man yall need to get in the shower or drink som coffy

b-(winning like a child) do we hhhaaaavvee to

k,ki,ko- yes now get into the showers before we make you

t- ooo ur going to be in the shower with us

k- no u idote

ko- NOW GET IN THERE

(they finally get into the showers then they here the showers shut off doors open and they have no towels on)

Ki- ugh ! guys put a towel on

b- why? don't u like the view

ko,k- just get dressed

(they go into their rooms and then it gets very quiet and that is a little scary when bill and tom are around)

Ko,k- (walks into bills and toms room) man there passed out aw man they didn't get dressed. they got to learn to stay away from the voka (so we cover them up and get out of there before they woke up)

Ki- well r they asleep

k- cant you here the snoring

ki- oh wait…now I can

m- so did you get the drunk twins in there PJs?

Ki,k,ko- not exactly(laughing)

m-wha….do I want to know?

Ko- do you want us to remain your innocent little girls?

m- well. Yeah

k- then you don't want to know

m- *sigh* okay then

.k- ya we've seen worse on the tour bus

*bump bump bunump*

Ko- ok whos phone is that

Ma- oops sorry that's me *in the phone and walking away* ya this is me ya ya I hear what your saying umm let me ask them *to the group* hey how about preforming at lhs in two days and just hanging around the campuse

The group- ya ok sure

Ma-*back talking in the phone* ya im back they said that they would love to

All of them- we r so going to kill you for that

Ma- *ignoring then* ya ok they will be there at 7:00

Ko- u do mean p.m. right

Ma-*waving a hand at kora* ya ok see you then *to the group* ok so we have to be at the school no later then 7:00 a.m.

The group- what! Oh no the hell we aint

Ma- oh yes the hell you r

m- no swaring in my house

ma- sorry its prity much the only way I can get throu to them

m- ya I here ya about that

group- HEY

M- remember it only hurts because it is the truth. I am going to bed *looks at each of them* If- I- WAKE-UP-I-WILL-HURT-YOU-ALL

Group- 0.0 okay

3k- well we are off to bed as well.

G- um question

k- yeah big bro?

g- well it's just the twins are in my room

ki- and?

g- were am I supposed to sleep?

Ko- In the guest room with Gustav. It won't be that bad

Gu- for me it will

g- oh please you sleep in the nude

gu- *turns red* well at least I don't sleep with a little pink bunny named bunny foofoo

ko- Enough! *yelling in a quit voice*

2g-*looks at kora* 0.0 okay, okay we will just suck it up

Ko- good. I was going to ask if you just wanted me to switch with you since I was with him for 3 years.

g- I will hurt you if you go anywhere near are door and that goes for you too gustav but for the girls' room

gu- *puppy eyes* okay

ko- aw my poor baby don't worry it is only for tonight if you can't handle it you got issues

gu- :D I am only this way with you

ko- *getting closer* well then

g- NOPE! Lets go Romeo *pulling him to the room

k- how do you get all the guys you're with to act like that?

Ko- what can I say, I either have it or you don't

Ki- well I guess you have it

~next day~

t- god y doues my head hurt

b- your one to talk please just shut up

*in walks the 3ks*

Ko- (flicking on and off the lights) hey whats up

Ki-(walks over and opens the blinds) come on lazy bums get up

k- come on we have to be at the school no later then 7:00 so every one up and gets showers breakfast is in 5 min

b&t- ugh my head is killing me stop doing that

ko- oh stop what (keeps flicking lights on and off)

b- come on kora stop flicking the lights on and off

ko- y im not the one who passed out from drinking half a bottle of gray goose

t- ugh this didn't happen the last time we did this

k- well that's what u get for going into moms supply of boose shes got like top of the line drinks in there.

t- and what do you think that we drink?

Ko- well mom likes to make her own drinks and you guys just happened to drink the one that has not been tested before

b- you could have told us that

k- you didn't ask

b- -_- good point

ki- now you have to take a shower and get down stairs in *looks a watch* 4 minutes now

b&t- okay, okay we will be down in a minute

(kora and kaya walked over to there brothers room)

Ko- *knocks on door* guys! You up?

k- hello? We're coming. So don't be inappropriate

(opens door)

Ko- well it looks fine to me

Ki- well yeah but we still have to get them out of bed

Ko- got it! *walking to gustav side of the bed*

Ki- remember what brother said

Ko- *rolls eyes* fine. I will wake brother up and you can wake gustav up

Ki- okay

Ko- one question

Ki- yeah?

Ko- where is he? I don't see him

Ki- I don't know. Did you check the closet?

Ko- 0.o the closet?

Ki- well, yeah he said that Gustav slept in the nude. I would want to be far away from him as I could.

Ko- I didn't have a problem with it

Ki- that is because you were nude as well

Ko- *blushing* well…um…so

Ki- *Laughing* just go check

Ko- fine but no looking at his goods. Those are for my viewing pleasure only ;)

Ki- promise *laughing*

Kora walks to the closet and opens it. Georg was laying on a pile of his clothes that he brought with him on the trip. Kora pushed him in the stomach with her foot to try and get him to wake up, didn't really work so she bent down but just as she did he jumped up and pulled her down in a playful way.

*both laughing*

Ko- mom wanted me to tell you that you have to get down stairs like in 2 minutes

g- okay I will get changed an…*he got interrupted by kayas scream*

*both running out to the room*

Ko- whats wrong?

k- well he was turning over and then all a saw was…was…well

ko- okay okay I get it. Lets just go down stairs and try to help you forget it

gu- I didn't mean to. I was just..

ko- It is okay. It will just be a while before she can look at you again. I will see you down stairs

g- okay

*kora was about to lean down to kiss him but georg was looking so kora just went down stairs*

m- *yelling* EVERYONE BETTER BE UP AND DRESSED OR GOD SO HELP ME I WILL DRESS YOU MY SELF

ki- we were right here the boys r all up

ko- and eather getting dressed

k- or r in the shower

m- ok well b-fest is ready

ma- and we have like 1 hour

k- ya ya we get it so u can shut up right now or u will not be able to …

ko,ki,m- kaya shut up NOW!

k- fine you now im not a moring person and nobody should be talking to me this early

ko- yes ,yes we know now sit and eat

k- ok fine

m- boys get ur buts down HERE NOW!1

the boys- were down here and comeing

m- ok thank you

(every one eats and tells mom how good it was to please any human that passes by)

~at the school~

mm-welcome to our school , just out of curiosity you guys do speak english right

the group- ya we know english

mm- umm ok then

k- ya we know how to speak english im not sure if you remember me kora and kitsa we use to go to this school

mm- oh when did yall graduate and what is your name and there name

k- oh um well we didn't graduate we were home schooled and my name is kaya and the guys here is Bill and Tom kulitz and then you have Georg listing and Gastav Schafer

mm- ah ok

ki- why did you need that again?

mm- just so I won't pronounce the name wrong when I go on the intercom

ko- knowing you. You will still mess it up

mm- maybe the last names. So I will just say Tokio Hotel

ma- good idea

Mr. Miller walked them all to the auditorium and told them were everything was and then walked away. The crew set everything up while then band walked around listening to the stories that kaya, kora, and kitsa were telling about when they went to school.

Ki- I am hungry!

Ko&k- you just ate

Ki- your point?

Ko- It isn't even noon yet

Ki- yet again i ask. Your point?

k- you have to wait till noon. we do a sneak peak showing and then we can eat

ki- and when is that?

t- 3 hours 12 minutes and 10 9 8 7 6 5

k&ko- okay

k- we get it

t- well you are the one that asked

*they all start tuning up there instruments and doing sound checks then they start waiting for the bell to ring and mr. miller to come up and introduces them finally he came in and asked if they are ready bill was a nervous wreck as usual*

t- bill sit down now

b- u know im too nervous to sit

k- well were all nervous

mm- ok students we have a very special guest with us and 3 of them use to go to this school and now lets welcome TOKIO HOTEL

*crowd roars*

Bill steps up to the mic and starts to sing Darkside of the sun. The crowd was going crazy and they were singing along with him. Kora, Kitsa, and Kaya were loving it! It wasn't like all the rest of the times that they played they were finally playing at the place that started the whole thing.

THE END!

P.S if you don't like the end you can post in review in box and we might consider what you say


End file.
